


Chee, not Pung!

by Christywalks



Series: Cows on a Spaceship [2]
Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, And Natasha is the Captain, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 娜塔莎微微一笑，将到手的牌放在最边上，然后推倒了她面前一长条整齐的绿色方块。“我胡了。清一色。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

在周围三个人虎视眈眈的眼神中，布鲁斯小心翼翼地伸出手，用对待放射性实验物品的谨慎和专注拿起了摆在眼前的那个绿色方块。他感觉自己的手在不受控制地颤抖，而其他三个人的眼神几乎像子弹一样扫射过来。上帝保佑，他在心里默念了一句，又犹豫了几秒钟，终于缓缓翻过手腕，看向手里的——

 

“见鬼！”他忍不住爆了粗口，把方块随手往桌子中间一扔，完全没了刚才的小心。“一万。”

 

“什么，一万？”坐在他下家的托尼眼睛立刻亮了起来，兴高采烈地朝被布鲁斯扔到桌子上的牌伸出手，“正好我需要——”但他的指尖还没碰到牌面，娜塔莎突然隔着桌子狠狠敲了一下他的手腕。托尼很没男人气概嗷地叫了一声，缩回手揉着变得通红的皮肤。

 

“至于吗，罗曼诺夫！”他怒气冲冲地盯着对面的红发船长，“你是要碰还是怎么？”

 

“都不是。”娜塔莎微微一笑，将到手的牌放在最边上，然后推倒了她面前一长条整齐的绿色方块。“我胡了。清一色。”

 

布鲁斯猛地转过头，不可置信看到娜塔莎推倒的牌面是整整齐齐干干净净一溜万字牌，正是布鲁斯想都不敢想的清一色。他对面史蒂夫已经发出痛苦的漫长叹息，而托尼小声嘀咕着某些不太敢大声说出来的咒骂。娜塔莎也不管他在说什么，往桌子中间伸出一只手，他们三个只好垂头丧气地从自己口袋里抽出三张张扑克牌放进她的手里。

 

“我还剩一张。”自从两个小时前坐上麻将桌就从没赢过的史蒂夫愁眉苦脸地说道。

 

“我还有五张。”托尼摸了摸自己的口袋，朝娜塔莎翘起鼻子，“风水轮流转，罗曼诺夫，等我下一局连本带利全都收回来！”

 

“啊，我等着呢，托尼。”娜塔莎又一次露出她吓人的微笑，而布鲁斯摸了摸自己的口袋，叹了口气。他还剩三张扑克，而且他们的赌注还不是信用点，而是接下来两个月扫货舱的值日次数。如果再按照这个输法下去，布鲁斯每周都要多干一次他最讨厌的活儿，而娜塔莎可以整整两个月什么都不用干。坐拥厚厚一摞扑克牌的娜塔莎伸手推倒面前码好的牌，四个人伴着麻将牌撞击的清脆声又一次洗起牌来。布鲁斯一边机械性地洗着牌，一边痛心地回想自己是怎么被其他三个人骗来玩麻将的。

 

他真的，这辈子从来没玩过麻将这种东西，甚至没看过别人玩。他出生的那个星球上来自亚洲的后裔特别少，基本都是曾经欧洲的居民，所以星球上从来没人玩过麻将，大家的中文甚至都说得奇烂无比，布鲁斯考上伦迪纽姆星的大学后多花了一个学期才过了语言关。大学和工作期间他一直在刻苦学习钻研，也没多少时间参与身边人的娱乐活动。算二十四点已经是他最接近娱乐的消遣了，其他的他真的一概不会。

 

所以在这个平淡无奇的下午，当R&B号的船员们吃过午饭百无聊赖时，娜塔莎突然从餐厅的橱子里拿了一包布鲁斯从没见过的牌出来，他真的忍不住好奇心凑了过去。而且这种叫麻将的娱乐方式很显然需要四个人，而吃过午饭后克林特和索尔都自己忙自己的去了，于是他几乎被托尼按着坐在桌子的一边，学起了怎么打麻将。

 

等托尼用他的正常语速（即布鲁斯一辈子也达不到的语速）向他解释了一遍麻将的玩法之后，他们就完全不顾布鲁斯的抗议，自顾自开始了。好在他毕竟是个物理学博士，而且托尼也解释得足够清楚。前两局布鲁斯简直玩得顺风顺水，他一上桌就赢了两把。他一开始还以为自己是麻将天才之类的，但娜塔莎给了他一个“怎么可能”的眼神，托尼挥挥手说新手手气都旺，而坐在他对面的史蒂夫只是努力盯着自己的牌，布鲁斯甚至能听到他大脑飞速旋转的声音。

 

果然两局下来他已经学会怎么打了，而娜塔莎在第三局开始的时候给了他一个特别恐怖的笑容。从那之后他就一直输到现在，而娜塔莎和托尼两个人你争我抢，托尼虽然赢了三局但基本都是娜塔莎伸手要债。尤其可怕的是这位红发船长胡的牌面几乎全是托尼口中难得一见的高级牌面，什么清一色，大四喜，五门齐，布鲁斯被他俩搞得连牌都凑不齐，胡牌只能想想作罢。

 

他们再次垒好牌，又开始了下一局。布鲁斯摸完牌后几乎抽搐着盯着眼前乱七八糟，满是东南西北中的起手牌，沉浸在自己的痛苦里，连庄家娜塔莎出牌了都没注意。

 

“北风，有人要吗——博士？”

 

“哦哦？”他立刻回过神，看了一眼自己的牌，嗯，两个北风。“碰！”

 

“不错嘛，博士。”娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，“比刚开始碰和吃都分不清的时候会玩多了。”

 

“其实也还好啦，就是很简单的程序问题。”布鲁斯丢出手里的红中，“我就是有点好奇，为什么碰和杠的牌都要推倒呢？”

 

娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“我也不知道，教我玩麻将的人就是这么给我讲的，这个你可能要问发明麻将，或者发明这个规矩的人吧。”

 

“老天，谁知道那些人都随着地球毁灭死了多少年了。”托尼夸张地抓过一张牌，还握在手里吹了口气，结果一秒钟后厌恶地扔了出去。布鲁斯忍笑看到他摸了张白板。

 

史蒂夫微笑着摸了一张牌，思考几秒钟后放在自己面前，丢出一张幺鸡。“这个我也不知道，我也是和娜塔莎学的打麻将。”

 

“你绝对想象不到船上只有我们三个人的时候，我们打麻将有多费劲。我和克林特经常一人分饰二角，有次克林特演得过于投入，两边胡成同一副牌，他恨不得自己揍自己一顿。”

 

“所以我上船来是件特别好的事，对吧。”托尼窃笑着问道，“让你们寂静的夜晚不再孤单啊。”

 

“滚你的，托尼。”娜塔莎和船上任何人从来不用托尼的姓称呼他，这点一直让布鲁斯有点在意，不过很快他就被麻将桌上的厮杀吸引了进去。十分钟后他又一次错误地扔出一张牌，给娜塔莎放了炮。他和史蒂夫乖乖交出口袋里的最后几张扑克，被娜塔莎杀得片甲不留。

 

“呃……”布鲁斯站起身，晃了晃酸痛的肩膀。他从没想过打麻将竟然这么累，“我不玩了，肩膀开始疼了。”

 

“我也不玩了。”史蒂夫苦笑着说道，“看样子今晚就轮到我打扫货舱了。”

 

“喂！别走啊，我还没复仇呢！”托尼不满地叫到，“如果你俩不玩了，去叫剩下那两个过来继承你们的位子，甚至随便叫一个过来也行。无论罗曼诺夫女士牌技有多高明，两个人可玩不了麻将。”

 

“你们总能打牌嘛。”史蒂夫建议到。就在这时索尔一边擦汗一边从楼下走了上来，一看到桌上的麻将牌眼睛都开始放光了。“吾友们，你们打麻将竟然不叫上我！我已经好久没有锻炼过我的麻将技能了！”

 

“谁让你一吃完饭就不见人影了。”托尼一边洗牌一边指了指史蒂夫的座位。“你来当我下家吧，咱俩联手把船长干掉。要是克林特当娜塔莎上家那我真的半点赢的希望都没了。”

 

“话说回来，克林特呢？”

 

“他刚才和我一起在货舱健身，现在应该还在那里。”索尔回答到。布鲁斯发现他的洗牌手法也非常熟练。

 

“我去叫他吧。”布鲁斯朝史蒂夫点了点头，“再在这个屋子里待下去，我真不好意思说我还有双博士头衔了。”

 

他从餐厅后面那个小旋梯走下去，半分钟后就站在了货舱顶部的通道上。他已经在R&B号上待了有两个星期了，很清楚这群肌肉狂人在货舱的一角搞了一个专门用来健身的小角落，里面哑铃，举重椅样样俱全，甚至还有一台虽然老旧但质量很好的跑步机。而仅仅一周后布鲁斯也把自己的瑜伽垫扔在了这个角落里，因为他的房间真的太小了，不适合做瑜伽。

 

但此刻克林特不在这个健身角，做他一向爱做的事。相反布鲁斯一开始从他的角度并没有看到R&B号的大副。他以为克林特已经从另一个梯子离开了，直到他听到了某种钝器扎进木板一类东西的沉重声音。布鲁斯有些好奇地走到通道中间，隔了几秒中才从货舱一侧墙壁旁看到了克林特，而他的手里——

 

他的手里竟然举着一柄弓。

 

布鲁斯认出了克林特手里的武器，因为他受过教育，在历史课的课本上学到过这种武器的名字叫什么。但，天呐，弓箭在他的印象里是属于一千年前冷兵器时代的武器，在地球毁灭前只有奥林匹克运动会上还有人纯竞技地玩一玩。他从来没听说过任何人在这个宇宙飞船满天飞的年代还用弓箭，更别提亲眼看到。

 

但克林特看起来很像那么一回事。不，布鲁斯不该这么形容，克林特看起来简直让他不敢相信自己的眼睛。他的手里握着一柄浑身漆黑，非常优雅的长弓，弓的两端朝弓弦的反方向翘起。此刻克林特正从背后的箭袋里抽出一支箭搭在弓上，然后轻而易举地拉开了弓弦。布鲁斯的眼睛还没从克林特肌肉隆起的手臂上移开眼睛，弓弦微微一颤，箭羽已经用布鲁斯肉眼看不清的速度飞了出去，笔直地扎在货舱另一头墙壁上的那个靶子里，而且更让让布鲁斯瞠目结舌的事，克林特这次射出的这支箭竟然从尾部劈裂了之前扎在靶眼的另一支箭。

 

“如果你想知道的话，这个叫罗宾汉。”

 

“什么？”布鲁斯惊讶地朝克林特的方向扭过头，看到对方从下面抬起头来朝他咧嘴一笑。不知为什么，遇上克林特的目光后布鲁斯突然觉得特别不好意思，好像他刚才目睹了某种非常私人的瞬间。但克林特只是无所谓地摆摆手叫他下来，于是布鲁斯顺着楼梯下到货舱，走到了他身边。

 

“刚才我玩的那个技巧，用一支箭劈开另一支，我们有个专门的名字叫‘罗宾汉’。”

 

“哦。”布鲁斯有些着迷地看着克林特手里的弓，“我从来没亲眼见过有人用弓箭。我还以为这种武器随着地球的毁灭也一起消失了呢。”

 

“这我就不知道了。如果宇宙里就剩我一个还会射箭的人，我还真觉得有点可惜。”克林特又抽出一支箭，给布鲁斯演示了一次罗宾汉。布鲁斯不得不承认从近距离观察，克林特的技巧更让他佩服了。他的动作行云流水，没有半点费劲的地方，看起来仿佛人人都能达到他这样的水准。但光从他手里这柄弓来看，布鲁斯就知道自己绝对做不到。

 

“你的弓拉重有多少？能把整支箭劈开的力一定相当惊人。”

 

“你要不要来试试能不能拉开？”克林特突然坏笑着说，把弓抵到布鲁斯手里。布鲁斯迟疑地瞥了他一眼，仔细研究着手里的弓。这柄弓没有他想象中那么沉，上下弓片相当柔软。布鲁斯心怀侥幸，举起弓身学着克林特的姿势试了试，但他发现自己用尽全力也只能把弦拉到一半左右的位置，根本不能完全拉开。

 

“我认输。”他把弓还给仍然在坏笑的克林特，“拉重究竟有多少啊？”

 

“这一柄应该有八十磅吧。”克林特随口报出一个让布鲁斯吃惊的数字。当克林特看到布鲁斯的表情时，他又笑了起来。“怎么，博士，你看起来很吃惊嘛。”

 

“你要知道我的记忆力非常好，中学学过的知识现在还都记着。当时课本上只是用小字在下面标了一行，但我还记得正常成年男性弓的拉重大概只有四十磅左右？”

 

“没上过什么中学，不过，真的吗？”克林特竟然吃惊了起来，“我觉得八十磅已经很轻了？”

 

“我非常想知道你的最大拉重是多少。”

 

“我现在没法经常练习，没原来那么厉害了。但我记得……我好像用过接近二百磅的弓训练过？但我很少有需要那么大拉重的时候，所以八十磅到一百磅就很实用了。”

 

“二……百……磅……”布鲁斯抬手揉了揉额头。“我真不知道你究竟吃了什么才有那么大臂力？而且搞货物运输真的需要二百磅拉重的弓来击退居心叵测的竞争对手吗？”

 

“这是个很危险的宇宙，博士，总有需要二百磅弓的时候。等到那个时候你就希望我还在你身边了。”

 

布鲁斯刚想问他究竟什么那么危险需要穿透力如此大的弓箭，货舱的通讯器突然嗞啦响了几声，然后娜塔莎的声音从里面传了出来：

 

“克林特，赶紧给我到舰桥来，菲尔的联络来了。”

 

***

 

“谁是菲尔？”布鲁斯跟在克林特身后上到舰桥，却被娜塔莎一个眼神挡在了外面。他看着舰桥里面两个把中枢通讯屏幕挡得严严实实的人，回过身疑惑地问站在走廊里的史蒂夫。

 

“算是船长和大副的熟人吧？”史蒂夫挠了挠脖子，“其实我也不是很清楚。每次这个叫菲尔的人来通讯的时候我们都会被挡在舰桥外面，只有他们两个知道是怎么回事，不过每次通讯结束我们都会有新的活儿干，所以我猜他大概是个比较神秘的中间人？”

 

布鲁斯觉得没那么简单，但他不好意思再问下去。如果在船上待了几年的史蒂夫都不清楚，那么克林特和娜塔莎无论如何也不会告诉他这个才上船两周的人。整个通讯的过程很短暂，不到两分钟后娜塔莎就从舰桥走了出来，只留下克林特一个人还站在屏幕前。布鲁斯趁她转向史蒂夫的时候偷偷朝里面瞄了一眼，赶在克林特挪动身体再次挡住屏幕前偷看了一眼，却意外看到一个身穿灰色制服的人影。

 

也许是布鲁斯看错了，但那看起来像是……同盟军官的军装，和阴魂不散每天晚上出现在布鲁斯噩梦里的罗斯将军身上穿的一模一样。

 

“博士？”娜塔莎尖锐的声音将他瞬间带回现实，布鲁斯猛地回过身，看到她绿色的眼睛正盯着他看，仿佛能穿透他的颅骨看到大脑里那些正在打转的思绪。

 

“抱歉，有什么事？”

 

“全员会议，餐厅，现在。”船长下了命令。

 

“克林特呢？”布鲁斯下意识指了指仍然留在舰桥的男人。

 

“他好久没见菲尔了。”娜塔莎的表情一瞬间有点松动，“我给他留了几分钟说话的时间。”

 

五分钟后，所有人已经围在餐桌旁坐好，克林特终于拖着步子走了进来。布鲁斯看到他和娜塔莎交换了一个不甚明显的表情，然后拖过自己身边的椅子坐下。娜塔莎的眼睛扫视了一圈周围的五个人后开口了：

 

“我们有活儿了。“

 

“太棒了。”竟然是索尔第一个赞叹出声，“我已经在这艘船上待了太长时间了。没有冒犯的意思，罗曼诺夫船长，但我的确需要更广阔的活动空间。”

 

“我明白你的意思。”娜塔莎点点头，继续说了下去。“我知道我们自从白秋星已经有将近两周的时间没接活儿了，大家在宇宙里面飘得都有点心烦意乱，但为了大家的安全，为了博士的安全——”她扫了布鲁斯一眼，“我觉得这是有必要的。不过现在风声已经过去，为了你们不再抱怨伙食太差，我们这次要搞一单大买卖。”

 

“大买卖是指？”托尼兴奋地问道。

 

“刚才你在轮机室所以没听到，这次和我们联系的人是菲尔。”克林特回答，而托尼脸上的兴奋更明显了。“所以说，如果这一单买卖一切顺利我们大概有两个月不愁吃不愁穿，而且大家都能到贡河星度上几天的假。”

 

“所以，我们具体要做什么？”

 

克林特咧嘴一笑，手臂搭上托尼的肩膀。“我们要去清空一间同盟的仓库。”

 

“什么？！”布鲁斯忍不住惊呼出声，“你的意思是，你们要去抢同盟的东西？”

 

“不是抢，是偷。”克林特的另一条胳膊又搂上布鲁斯，“再说了，这叫劫富济贫。我们这次要偷的东西都是边缘卫星上极度匮乏，却完全被同盟掌握价格上天的药品，抗生素，消毒绷带。你不知道这些东西在黑市上价格有多高，而边境卫星上的人根本买不起。这些东西在同盟的大医院被白白浪费，每支注射却都能挽救边境卫星上一个人的生命。”

 

“我知道，别忘了我在那些卫星上躲了整整三年，见识了很多平白无故的死亡。”布鲁斯沉重地点了点头。

 

“总之，”娜塔莎把话题转了回来，“刚才菲尔告诉我们，在柏勒洛丰的卫星桑托斯的轨道星站正储存着大量即将被运往核心星球。原本有艘同盟星舰计划在昨天运走这批药品，但星舰有时临时耽搁，所以我们的活儿就是要在同盟派来另一艘星舰之前把它们偷出来，然后将它们运往朱雀星系。那里有大批急需药品的边境卫星。”

 

“听起来是次特别高尚的行动，但罗曼诺夫船长，请你告诉我谁给我们钱？”

 

“这个你就不用担心了，托尼，菲尔已经联系好了那边的接应人，他们会按照正常市场价付钱给我们。虽然不是黑市的价格，但也足够我们潇洒地过两个月了。”

 

“好吧，那还等什么，赶紧行动起来吧？”托尼竟然一脸迫不及待地喊道。

 

“等等，你们难道一点都不为这种活儿担心吗？”布鲁斯不由自主地开口问道，感觉到餐厅里的其他人全部将目光集中在他的身上。“我的意思是，你们毕竟是要从同盟的地盘上偷东西，就没有考虑过万一失败被他们捉住，会有什么后果吗？”

 

“博士，你不用担心，我已经想好你该怎样了。等到了星站我们就先把你混进人群，如果有任何不对劲的地方，我们绝对不把你牵扯进去，你可以继续过你隐姓埋名的生活。”

 

“不，我根本不是这个意思，我不只在担心我自己。只是从我第一天上船我就能看出你们对同盟态度如何，所以为什么非要自己冒险呢？按照我的理解，你们还有很多更安全的活儿可以接啊。”

 

“啊，布鲁斯，多谢你如此贴心。”克林特微笑着捏了捏他的肩膀。“但真的，不用为我们担心，我们都是老手了，不会有什么事的。再说了这是菲尔给我们的任务，我们非做不可。”

 

布鲁斯给了他一个眉头紧锁的疑惑眼神，但克林特又给了他一个安心的笑容，然后和其他船员一起离开餐厅做准备了。布鲁斯一个人留在餐厅里，靠在椅背上，再次试图平静自己在看到同盟灰色军装制服后就怦怦乱跳的心。他还有太多的问题想问，但他知道娜塔莎无论如何也不会告诉他，所以布鲁斯只能等待着克林特或者其他人在无意间泄露出一点。布鲁斯急切地希望在不久的将来他能有机会证明自己可以被信赖，而R&B号上的大家也愿意和他分享秘密。

 

***

 

他们这段时间一直在白虎星系，所以没用多长时间就抵达了桑托斯星站。这里离同盟管辖的核心星球柏勒洛丰已经非常近，近得让布鲁斯觉得不舒服，但克林特却向他保证不用担心。

 

“菲尔绝对不会让我们的活儿出任何差错的，我相信他胜过任何人。所以现在肯定是整个星站同盟势力最薄弱的时候。”

 

布鲁斯完全不知道这个神秘的菲尔是谁，所以他还是不能让自己完全放心下来。等他们在桑托斯星站停泊后全船的人一股脑全都下了船，就连想躲在船上的布鲁斯都被克林特拖了下去。

 

“来吧，博士。”大副笑着把布鲁斯从他的房间里拽了出来。克林特仍然穿着他的深紫色马甲和高靴，好像他们真的只是来这个星站停几天就走，而不是要清空这里的同盟仓库，“真的，我向你发誓不会出任何事的。”

 

布鲁斯仍然半信半疑跟在他身后，走进了喧嚣热闹的星站步行区。他在最开始的半个小时里一直很小心不让自己抬起脸面对任何监控设备，并且待在克林特身边一言不发，但很快他不得不承认克林特说的没错，因为半个小时过去了他没看到任何穿着同盟制服巡逻的人。当他们经过一个水果摊时，他甚至听到两个人的闲聊：

 

“这几天究竟是什么情况啊，怎么同盟的人都撤走了？”

 

“我也不是很清楚，不过据说是柏勒洛丰上出了点什么事缺人手，就把他们全都临时调走了。”

 

从那之后布鲁斯紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，开始跟着克林特好好享受难得的船下时光。不仅索尔觉得憋得难受，三年以来一直住在各个星球的布鲁斯已经好久没在太空里待过这么长时间了，他真的有点怀念在人群里挤来挤去的感觉。况且克林特看起来对这个星站非常熟悉，带着布鲁斯钻过各种走廊和通道，来到一个又一个店铺前面采购着他们需要的生活用品。当他们路过甜品摊的时候，克林特甚至掏钱给布鲁斯买了一根他从来没见过的甜食。

 

“这是什么？”当克林特把那根深红色的东西递到他手里的时候布鲁斯有些不好意思的问道。

 

“别告诉我，有双博士学位的人竟然没吃过加姆加姆？”克林特自己也买了一根绿色的，立刻塞进嘴里，有点含糊不清地说：“这大概是我小时候最喜欢吃的东西了，非常便宜，半个信用点就能买五根，而且特别甜。我一直很喜欢吃甜食，这个到现在也改不了。”

 

布鲁斯举起手里的加姆加姆，小心翼翼地舔了一口，很快就分辨出这无非是由香精、可食用染料和明胶混合起来的东西，他这根是草莓味的，克林特那根大概是苹果味。但克林特却兴高采烈地舔着这种小孩子才喜欢吃的甜食，布鲁斯看着他的动作就觉得高兴，也把手里的加姆加姆舔得一干二净。

 

他们在整个步行区走了整整一圈，直到克林特采购的东西都提不动了才重新回到船上。把东西整理妥当后克林特又带着布鲁斯到了十四层的某个小餐馆吃饭，让布鲁斯惊喜的是这里竟然是一家素食餐厅。

 

“你怎么知道——”

 

“我很会观察人，博士，所以我注意到了即便餐桌上有少见的合成代肉你也从来都不吃，所以我猜你大概是个素食主义者。”

 

“我以为史蒂夫和索尔的吃饭速度不足以让你看清我的选择。”布鲁斯微笑着回答。克林特做了个苦脸，两个人一起在餐厅一角的空桌上坐下。这里的菜单选择不多，但考虑到蔬菜的供货稀缺，布鲁斯已经很满足了，况且这里还限量提供他好久都没吃过的春卷。史蒂夫是个难得一见的好厨师，可惜他不太会做中国菜。

 

春卷和各色沙拉被端上桌子，他们陷入愉悦的用餐沉默之中。咀嚼着美味可口的蔬菜，布鲁斯感觉到自从实验事故以来从未有过的放松。在这一刻，坐在克林特的对面，看着他熟练地用筷子夹起春卷送进嘴里，布鲁斯觉得自己可以暂时放下所有压在他心头的痛苦和逃避，安心享受这顿宁静的午饭。

 

他仍然不知道克林特究竟有怎样的魅力，能让自己如此放下心防，但布鲁斯决定暂时不纠结这种不愉快的事情了。他难得能和克林特单独相处，还是尽可能了解一下对方才是。

 

只不过他一张嘴，问题就不可避免朝昨天那则神秘通讯上跑：“克林特，我知道你也许不愿或者不能回答这个问题，不过我真的很好奇，那个替你们联系工作的菲尔究竟是谁？我问了史蒂夫，但他也不清楚，娜塔莎看起来也不愿意告诉我。”

 

克林特慢慢抬起头来，放下手里的筷子，布鲁斯觉得刚才萦绕在他们身边愉悦宁静的气氛在瞬间被打破了，他从没觉得自己竟然如此愚蠢。“你想知道这个做什么？”克林特慢吞吞地问道。

 

“啊，其实没什么，就是有点好奇……因为你们搞的神神秘秘的，而我，好吧我的好奇心真的有点强，不然也不会把自己弄成现在这般地步。对不起，如果我不该问这个问题的话——”

 

“布鲁斯。”克林特用他的名字打断了布鲁斯紧张的喋喋不休。他凝视着桌子对面的蓝灰色眼睛，屏息等了几秒钟，看到克林特给了他一个抚慰的微笑。“你用不着道歉，真的，而且你有权问我这个问题，毕竟这个牵扯到你还有我们所有人的安全。”

 

“哦，好的。”布鲁斯无意识回答道。

 

“首先，你得原谅娜塔莎，因为她在这方面有点敏感。你也许看出来了，她不是个能很容易接受别人的人，你必须花费很长的时间和精力才能取得他的信任。如果你想心里好受点的话，托尼上船三个月之后娜塔莎才愿意把我们活儿的具体内容告诉他，在那之前托尼只是个被她塞进轮机室的机械师。”

 

“听到这个我心里还真的好受多了。”

 

“其次，我们不告诉你们菲尔的事情是有原因的。”克林特的脸色突然变得严肃起来，“这艘船上还藏着很多你不知道的秘密，布鲁斯，而这些秘密你不该知道。不是因为我们不信任你或者怎样，而是因为这些秘密会让你丧命，会导致很多无谓的死亡。菲尔的秘密就是其中之一，也许是最重要的之一。如果我把菲尔的身份告诉了你们，那么假设有一天同盟逮住了你们任何一个人，对你们严刑拷打，而你们在主动或者被动的情况下把这个秘密泄露给了同盟，那么这个宇宙里会有无数个好人因此遭殃。所以抱歉，我不能说，你只需要知道你能百分百信任这个人就可以了。”

 

“可是我……”布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，“我似乎看到他身穿同盟的制服——”

 

“布鲁斯，”克林特皱起眉头，“你偷看了我们的通讯吗？”

 

“不不，没有！”布鲁斯惊慌失措地解释道。天呐他感觉自己马上要被赶下船，留在这里自生自灭了。“我只是不小心瞥到了一眼，什么都没看到，只看到很熟悉的灰色。我对那种灰色真的很熟悉，因为他们在我身后追了整整三年……”

 

“布鲁斯，你得向我发誓，永远，永远也不要偷看偷听我们和别人的重要通讯。”

 

“我发誓。”布鲁斯感到自己脸颊上一片热辣。

 

“那就好。”克林特点点头，眼睛在他的脸上扫了一圈，露出一个微笑。“别紧张，我不会因为这点事把你赶下船的，博士。”

 

“我真的，真的很抱歉。”

 

“我知道你控制不住自己，想确认自己是否安全。但我可以告诉你，博士，节奏蓝调号是你能想到最安全的地方，我们所有人都在尽全力躲避同盟，所以也不差你一个。如果能让你安心的话，我可以再多透露一点，虽然你绝对不能告诉娜特我说了这个：没错，你看到的是同盟制服，但菲尔是我们的人。”

 

你们的人……？布鲁斯想问这是什么意思，但他真的没勇气再开口，生怕自己又踩到克林特的雷区。他们两个在这段对话后沉默地吃完了剩下的午饭，很快就再次回到R&B号上。娜塔莎和其他人已经在等着他们了，托尼一见到布鲁斯就把拉到了轮机室，说是有重要的学术问题一起探讨，但布鲁斯觉得他肯定在服从娜塔莎的命令。船上另外四人肯定正在餐厅计划接下来的行动，而船上医生和机械师并不需要知道行动的具体内容。

 

他一整个下午都没能再见到克林特，而是和托尼一起重装了R&B号引擎的动力推进器。到了晚上十点多，他已经回自己的房间准备就寝了，托尼突然再次敲响了他的房门，并将布鲁斯带出了空无一人的飞船。他知道其他人已经前往星站顶层的同盟仓库，而现在他唯一能做的，只有祈祷一切能够顺利进行。

 

***

 

“他们——”布鲁斯刚开口说了一个词，托尼就像是感觉冷一样打了个哆嗦，然后从外套口袋里掏出两顶脏兮兮的毛绒帽子，递给布鲁斯一顶。

 

“带上吧。”他鼻子被塞住一样瓮声瓮气地说，“感冒了的话可没钱买药。”

 

布鲁斯完全不知道他在打什么主意，但他还是乖乖接过来戴在了头上。对面的托尼正和他做一模一样的动作，毛线帽子一直拽到眉毛下面，把脸遮住了大半个，看起来要多傻有多傻。

 

他们又回到了中午布鲁斯和克林特一起去过的那个素食餐厅。晚上十点来吃饭的人已经很少了，整个餐厅里只有四五桌旁还有人，服务员也趴在柜台上懒洋洋地抬起眼皮和他们打了个招呼。他们中午坐过的位置是空的，而且面对门口，两个人就一起坐了过去。布鲁斯翻开桌上油腻腻的菜单，还在想该点些什么，托尼已经抬手叫了四瓶啤酒。

 

青岛啤酒——布鲁斯眯着眼睛辨别绿色易拉罐上难认的汉字，思考起青岛是个什么地方，和青日公司有没有关系。对面托尼已经拉开一罐喝了一大口，然后伸手挥退了站在桌旁问他们还要垫什么的服务员。等他们周围几米都没人之后，托尼放下啤酒，表情变得严肃起来。

 

“你不用担心他们。”

 

布鲁斯苦笑了一下。“你让我怎么不担心。毕竟他们是要去——我知道我才和他们相处了两周，感情肯定不会比你深，但从自私的角度来讲，我不想这么快就失去R&B号这个……避风港。”

 

托尼点点头。“我知道你是什么意思。我在他们前几次抛下我做这种活见鬼的工作时和你没什么两样——我其实直到现在都会胆战心惊。但你该相信他们四个的能力，而且我们真的帮不上忙，什么忙都帮不上，说不定还要帮倒忙。”

 

“我知道我是怎么回事，但是你……？”布鲁斯的好奇心又一次快过他本该谨慎的理智。他想起自己这两周来对托尼的种种疑问，终于忍不住问出口。“我第一次见你就觉得很眼熟，感觉我一定在哪里见过你，而且船上的大家从来不用你的姓氏称呼你。根据这些推断，你肯定是个名字加上姓氏就能让人一下子认出来的大人物吧。”

 

托尼咧嘴一笑，露出小胡子下面洁白的牙齿。出乎布鲁斯的意料，他竟然没有否认。“没错，我的确是全宇宙几乎每个人都听说过的大人物。”

 

“那你在这里做什么？”

 

托尼耸了耸肩。“我喜欢这艘船，以及船上的所有人。包括你，布鲁斯。”

 

“但是你现在仍然不会告诉我你的真实身份。”

 

“没错。”托尼点了点头。“并不是说我们不信任你。你的身份比我们所有人都敏感，我相信你绝对是整个船上 最不会跑去同盟告密的人，但这艘船，无论多破旧落后，真的非常重要。万一我们出了什么事——万一这次出了什么事，我们都落到了同盟的手里，我们需要确保他们从你的嘴里问不出任何东西。”

 

这和克林特中午对他说的话大同小异，也同样没能让布鲁斯安下心来。他痛恨这种被人排除在外面的感觉，但他知道船上其他人的选择没有错。

 

说起来被排除在外……

 

“我还有个问题想问你，如果可以的话。”布鲁斯犹豫着开口了，而托尼挑起眉毛示意他且问无妨。“好吧，R&B号上还有一件事让我很在意……那就是你们的关系。我能看出你们非常亲近，都是特别好的朋友，但我总感觉到你们之间——尤其你们和克林特之间……”

 

托尼举起易拉罐，灌了一口啤酒后大笑起来。“你究竟想问什么，布鲁斯？”

 

“你们是不是都和克林特……？”他知道自己话里的暗示已经很明显了，但他就是没法开口把那个词说出来。他知道在宇宙边缘无尽的黑夜里能发生各种各样稀奇古怪的事，甚至把很多人逼疯成了掠夺着，但他怎么也不敢相信——

 

“事实上，没错，就是你想的那样。”而托尼在对面坏笑着点了点头。“克林特对我们每个人都很重要，而他也不介意被我们共享。”

 

“共享是指……？”

 

托尼舔了舔嘴唇。“共享就是指，克林特属于我们每个人。也包括你，博士。”

 

布鲁斯只觉得自己头晕目眩。没错，他怀疑过克林特也许和娜塔莎正处于一段感情中，托尼在他上次中弹后的表现也很暧昧，但当他真的得到肯定的时候，他完全不知道自己该说什么了。他没法用自己的感情准则定义这种关系是不是对的，甚至是不是健康的，但他在过去的两周里已经确定了一点：他也想拥有克林特，哪怕只有一小部分。

 

“欢迎上船，博士。”看到他的表情，托尼什么都没有说，只是笑着拍了拍他的胳膊。

 

***

 

他们在那里一起坐了半个多小时，喝光了四罐啤酒后托尼又叫了半打。布鲁斯在被伽马射线影响后就没再碰过任何酒精产品了，此刻才喝了两罐就感觉有点上头。他抱着手里冷冰冰的易拉罐正想拒绝，餐馆外面的走廊上突然传来一阵由远及近的喧闹，同盟士兵的皮靴将走廊踩得咚咚响。托尼和布鲁斯对视一眼，都看到了对方脸上的忧虑，不约而同举起啤酒罐挡在脸前。

 

半分钟餐馆的门被粗暴地推开，四个身穿灰色制服的同盟士兵冲了进来，其中官阶看起来最大的那个手举着便携终端。

 

“例行检查。”他手里的终端晃了一下就收了起来，“所有人出示你们的身份证件。一个一个，点到你再把手伸进口袋里，其他人把手平贴在桌面上。”

 

布鲁斯将手贴在桌子上，感到手心沁出了些微冷汗。餐馆到现在已经没有多少人了，很快就轮到他们。托尼先被点到，他在帽子下面给了布鲁斯一个会意的眼神，从外套口袋里抽出自己的身份证件。同盟士兵拿起证件扫了几眼，点点头丢回桌面上。

 

现在，轮到布鲁斯了。在枪口对准他的一瞬间，他的心跳就已经急速飙升起来，但他戴在手腕上提醒自己心跳频率的警报手环还没响，所以他暂时还不会暴露。他深吸一口气，从裤子口袋里缓缓抽出他十天前才拿到的伪造身份证件，证件上那张在R&B号电脑中枢上合成的脸正在呆滞地看着他。他知道自己现在的样子和逃亡前已经有了很大变化，而且他的伪造身份也让他顺利进入桑托斯星站，但他毕竟没做过整形手术，他的鼻子眼睛还是五年前的鼻子眼睛。他的手指在证件上打了一下滑，没能将证件递到站在他身旁的同盟士兵的手里，而是把证件掉在了桌子上。

 

对方皱起眉头看了他一眼，从桌子上捡起证件，认真凝视了片刻。布鲁斯觉得如果餐馆外面不是那么吵，那么站在他身旁的所有人肯定能听到他响如擂鼓的心跳声。他不敢低头看左手手腕上的读数，但他知道肯定已经逼近临界值了。他抬起头盯着眼前的灰制服，干巴巴地吞咽了一口吐沫，尽量不去看桌子对面托尼 无比担忧的目光。

 

拿着他证件的士兵仍然在盯着他看，在过了几个世纪那么长之后他转过头去看向餐馆的服务员：“这两个人是什么时候进来的？”

 

“半个多小时前，他俩进门的时候刚敲了十点的钟。”

 

“一直都在这里？”

 

“对。”

 

他举起通讯器：“吉森纳，”他应该是在呼叫自己的下属，“给我头一个搜——”他低头转向托尼和布鲁斯，“你们是哪艘船上的？”

 

“节奏蓝调号。”托尼抢先开口了。

 

“先去搜节奏蓝调号，搜完立刻告诉我结果。”

 

通讯结束后餐馆里陷入一片死寂。布鲁斯只觉得他正朝着宇宙最黑暗的深渊坠落，所有的光亮都消失在眼前。他知道自己搞砸了，很快他就会被同盟抓回去，总会有人认出他是谁，然后他会再次回到监狱里，研究所里，解剖台上，被一遍又一遍割开，化验，抽尽血管里最后一滴流淌着伽马射线的血。

 

这倒没什么，他早就对这样的结局做好了准备。但让他绝望的是，他还把整个R&B号的船员拖下了水。克林特和娜塔莎是逃俘，托尼有自己见不得人的身份，谁知道史蒂夫和索尔又有什么秘密？但他们所有人这么长时间的努力就因为自己——

 

通讯器响了起来，像是催布鲁斯上刑场的声音。他没力气抬眼睛了，甚至听不到通讯结束后身旁的同盟士兵对他说了什么。他等待这手铐落在自己的手腕上，但不知怎么他却看到身旁的几个灰制服突然转身离开了，而托尼的手立刻落在自己的手背上。

 

“嘿，布鲁斯。”托尼棕色的眼睛里满是安抚，“没事了，他们走了。你做得很好。”

 

“我……我做得很好？”若不是满心恐惧，布鲁斯感觉自己要笑出来了。

 

“你做得很好。”托尼又重复了一遍，嘴角甚至翘了起来。“你刚才的反映完全在我们的意料之中，或者说，给你剧本你都不一定能比刚才演得好。”

 

“什么……？”布鲁斯还是没反应过来，但他的心跳频率正在飞速下降。

 

“我们从一开始就没打算告诉你这次的计划是什么，就是因为我们需要你对同盟士兵无法控制的恐惧，好让他们对R&B号产生怀疑，尽快搜我们的船。”

 

布鲁斯还是不敢相信他的耳朵，但他足够聪明的大脑已经运转起来了，于是他发出一声从鼻腔里挤出来、听起来毫无意义的“哼”，而托尼被他彻底逗笑了。

 

“好了，”他又笑着拍了拍布鲁斯的手背，然后拿起一罐啤酒，“再喝两罐，剩下待会带回船上。”

 

布鲁斯还是不知道该说什么，于是他也捧起自己手边的那罐，一口气灌了几乎一半下去。

 

***

 

托尼说他们越晚回去越好，于是他们两个在小餐馆一直待到接近凌晨十二点，最后一人拎着两罐啤酒被哈欠连天的服务员赶了出去。

 

星站还是乱哄哄的，每层都有几个同盟士兵走来走去地盘查，但经过刚才那遭，再加上酒精麻痹，布鲁斯这次非常完美地扮演了一个喝得半醉的酒鬼，被同盟士兵直接赶回R&B号上了。他们的船停在小餐馆上面上面几层的泊口区，整个楼层都静悄悄的。布鲁斯仍然不知道发生了什么，但他才刚接近 R&B号的泊口就看到克林特抱着双臂倚在货舱甲板门外，一脸百无聊赖地盯着天花板。他一听到脚步声就朝这边抬起头，看到来人是托尼和布鲁斯时脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

“嘿，小伙子们！”他走过来一手搂住一边的脖子，布鲁斯看到他的嘴唇在托尼的下颌飞快地蹭了一下，“喝的开心吗——你们还带了啤酒回来？”

 

布鲁斯想问这究竟是怎么回事，他们到底成没成功，但克林特转过脸来就在他脸颊上结结实实亲了一口，布鲁斯瞬间就觉得自己的脸红得要烧起来——不，看在伽马射线的份上应该是绿的要烧起来。但无论如何，他感觉不好意思极了，但克林特只是笑嘻嘻地看着他，而托尼越过克林特的头朝他做了个怪模怪样的表情。

 

克林特搂着他们的脖子，将他俩顺着货舱甲板一直带到公共区。餐厅里娜塔莎、史蒂夫和索尔正围着餐桌打麻将，娜塔莎很显然又在一人分饰两角，翠绿色的牌面在桌子上敲出清脆的响声。

 

“博士，托尼。”娜塔莎朝他点头示意，从面前摸出一张牌，“我们马上就结束这局了，稍等一下。”

 

“我等不了了。”心惊胆战整整一晚上的布鲁斯终于两周以来头一次没有乖乖听娜塔莎的话。“我现在就想知道你们究竟在搞什么。现在。”

 

餐桌旁边的三个人停下了手，背对布鲁斯的两个人也回过头来。娜塔莎还是那副读不出表情的样子，但索尔朝他挤了挤眼睛，而史蒂夫很明显在笑。

 

“还是我来讲吧，博士今天够他受得了。”克林特松开布鲁斯的脖子，走到娜塔莎身旁，一屁股坐在餐桌上，顺手拿起娜塔莎刚摸的那张牌放在手心里把玩。“事实上，同盟仓库里的药品其实在半个小时前才刚刚安全抵达我们的货舱。”

 

“但……现在已经十二点了，他们从十点半就开始——”

 

“没错，因为我们搞了一个障眼法。真正意义上的障眼法——托尼？”

 

“我在几个月前专门为这种活儿造了一个全息投影仪——当然，不是什么普通的东西，具体的技术细节我就不啰嗦了，简单来说，它可以按照我们的要求进行投影。投影仪一共四个部分，正好能够按在一间屋子的四个角落里，组合起来就能在二维平面上投射出三维的图像。”

 

克林特接过话头：“接下来的事情你应该已经能猜到了。十点钟，你和托尼离开船前往餐厅，制造不在场证明，同时我们四个秘密前往同盟仓库安装全息投影仪。十点半，同盟发现了仓库的监控探头被破坏——他们动作真够慢的——于是立刻冲到仓库查看究竟。究竟是什么呢？一打开门，偌大的仓库空空如也，堆积在里面的药品已经不翼而飞。于是他们立刻开始在整个星站大搜查。十点半多一点，他们查到了你们，而布鲁斯你的慌张举动肯定引起了他们的注意，R&B号肯定会成为头个搜查对象。但我们的船上非常干净，什么都没有，于是我们都洗脱了嫌疑。十一点钟，我们四个人重新回到同盟仓库。因为星站上人手不足，再加上没有必要守着一间空荡荡的仓库，所以我们一点阻碍都没有就进去卸下了全息投影仪，然后——铛铛，药品就在仓库深处堆着，连动都没动过。我们自然是赶紧把它们搬回船上，半个小时前才刚刚弄完，娜塔莎才赢了三次。”

 

克林特一段话说完，笑着看向他，然后伸出手抬了抬他的下巴，布鲁斯这才发现自己在这段时间里一直张大了嘴。其他几个人已经笑了起来，就连娜塔莎的脸上都毫不吝啬露出笑意。他仍然不知道自己该说什么，因为克林特刚刚所描述的计划听起来还是那么不可思议，却偏偏完美得让人挑不出毛病，包括他们对他慌张举动的预计。

 

“如果……”他摸了摸有点算的下巴，“如果我在被检查身份的时候没有慌张呢？”

 

“还有我呢，亲爱的。”托尼伸出胳膊搂住他的肩膀，“我会让你见识一下我影帝级别的表演水平。”

 

“我还是不敢相信你们竟然能把同盟这样玩得团团转。”

 

“这不是第一次了，”娜塔莎回答，“而且这次计划成功的先决条件在与星站上没那么多人。他们哪怕有多余的一个人守在仓库前面，我们的计划都要泡汤。”

 

“但这个计划还是非常了不起。”布鲁斯仍然控制不住自己声音里的惊讶，“你们的每次活儿都这么……有趣？”

 

“差不多吧。”克林特挤了挤眼睛，把手里那张麻将牌往娜塔莎面前的一长条中间一塞，然后两个人一起把牌面推倒，“清一色！”

 

伴着史蒂夫和索尔痛苦的呻吟，托尼狂笑起来，而布鲁斯也被克林特拉着坐在另一边的空椅子上，继续沉浮于娜塔莎统治下的麻将苦海，等待着最终搜查一无所获的同盟放行。


End file.
